Sisters
by Lily975
Summary: Oneshot. The girls help each other out after a particularly hard battle. 'Cause they're not just teammates. They're sisters. Sister bonding time :3


"Man, we totally kicked those baddies' butts, Blossom!" Buttercup hollered.

"Buttercup, quit it with the bragging, we almost lost!" Blossom chided.

"Well, maybe _you_ did, but _I_ could've taken on the whole army myself-"

"GIRLS!" Both bickering girls looked up. The blonde looked at them and sighed. "Quit arguing! We're a team, and fighting won't get us anywhere!"

Both girls looked down. The redhead mumbled, "Sorry, Bubbles, everything is just too much to handle."

The girls had just returned from a particularly gruesome battle. Mojo had somehow built an army of robots that were attacking central Townsville. Lasers? Obviously. Flamethrowers? Yup. Swords and battle axes? Check and check. Not to mention the death rays. The robot army was armed with just about any weapon you could think of. Add in their artificial intelligence...and you got one heck of a fight on your hands.

The girls defeated them, of course, but not without a struggle.

Blossom quickly took out the high-tech medical supplies in the Professor's lab, wincing from the strain on her arm. She came up with multiple battle plans and used almost every team or individual technique they knew in the fight, but she had multiple burns, a bad sword cut on her arm, and a few nicks and scratches from the sharp metal blades. Luckily, she only sustained minimal injury - at least compared to her sisters.

Buttercup, being the fiercest fighter and the toughest of the three, did hand-on-hand combat, breaking through enemy lines and taking the blunt of the forces, which she of course insisted on doing herself. She had burns on her legs, cuts on her arms, and had a sprained ankle and 2 broken fingers - from what they could tell so far. Not that Buttercup cared. She kept on bragging about how she kicked butt and could survive anything Mojo throws at them. Blossom completely ignored her, while Bubbles did her best not to roll her eyes.

And Bubbles, being the fastest, had taken on the arial part, swooping in with her laser vision, sonic scream, and lightning-quick punches, and covering them so her sisters could retreat and regroup in a tight spot. However, although she didn't have any sword or flamethrower injuries, the robot army also had bows and arrows, laser guns, death rays, and throwing knives. She had an arrow in her right leg, some really bad throwing axe cuts in her left leg, a long burn from a laser, and a sprained wrist. Despite all that, Bubbles was cheery and hopeful, and making sure to help Blossom and Buttercup out when they needed it.

Bubbles and Buttercup looked perfectly fine from their facial expressions, but their eyes told otherwise. Bubbles was trying not to cry, and Buttercup was wincing every time she hovered in the air. Blossom felt waves of sympathy, love, and guilt settle through her.

"Girls, how about we all sit down and help each other out with their injuries?" Bubbles suggested, sitting down on the couch gently.

Buttercup nodded, plopping down next to her. "Bloss, you coming?" Buttercup groaned, holding her leg.

Blossom nodded. She flew over to the couch and sat down on the couch next to Bubbles. She put the medical supplies down on the table, and they got to work.

The next hour involved yards of bandages and gauze, rivers of ointments and medicines, and a LOT of crying, wincing, and even screaming.

They all helped each other out, holding each other's hands when the pain was unbearable, gently comforting one another - even Buttercup, and that was saying a lot! At one point, Blossom had to remove the arrow from Bubbles' leg, Buttercup held out her hand for Bubbles to squeeze. Her hand turned purple, Bubbles was squeezing so hard, but Buttercup didn't seem to mind.

Afterwards, the girls laid back to rest and heal. Blossom looked from Bubbles to Buttercup. The guilt of them getting hurt was unbearable._ She_ had led the battle. Their injuries were all because of her!

"Girls...I'm so sorry!" Blossom cried. She broke down.

Bubbles and Buttercup were shocked. "Blossom, what are you talking about?" Bubbles asked gently.

"You have nothing to be sorry for!" Buttercup added. "If you're feeling guilty about us getting hurt, that's stupid! It's not your fault, it's that stupid monkey!"

"Yeah, that totally psycho doodoo brain!" Bubbles chimed in.

Blossom smiled. "Girls...thank you."

"Yeah yeah," Buttercup replied with a wave of her hand. "That's what we're here for. We're a team."

"Not to mention sisters!" Bubbles smiled. She put her arms around Blossom and Buttercup. "And you guys are the best sisters I could ever ask for!"

Buttercup smiled. She wrapped her arms around Bubbles. "Same here Bubs. I don't know what I'd do without you guys!"

Blossom looked at them, her eyes filled with tears. But this time, they were tears of happiness and love. "You guys are the best sisters, teammates, and family that I could ever ask for. Thank you." They gathered each other in a group hug, letting the pain and fear from the bate before wash away in their loving embrace.

Pink eyes met Green and Blue. They locked on one another and simultaneously whispered, "We're sisters, and nothing can tear us apart."

**Awwww! I love sister bonding! :3 Review, and tell me what you think! It would mean so much to me!**


End file.
